


Язык, которого мы не знаем

by DoctorBarty



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBarty/pseuds/DoctorBarty
Summary: Эрик говорит Чарльзу о своих чувствах на каждом языке, что знает, но этого недостаточно, чтобы они остались вместе.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 6





	Язык, которого мы не знаем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [By Any Other Name (Multilingual Loving)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/219482) by [celli-inkblots (thebeespatella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeespatella/pseuds/celli-inkblots). 



Путешествуя, он видит слова везде. В сувенирных магазинах, на брелках, на футболках, — дешевой продукции массового производства — почти не отличающихся от его собственных. 

Во Франции, в Германии, даже в Польше… там, где обитает столько разбитых на куски воспоминаний и призраков. 

Поначалу слова ничего не значат, это просто такой же способ солгать; в мире отличия существуют лишь в языках. 

Одно лишь ощущение от возвращения на континент может разрушить все.

Но сейчас у него есть Чарльз, — (тот, кто вытащил его, захлебывающегося, из воды, говоря по-английски _в его голове_ ) — внезапно понимает он. Je t’aime. Te quiero. Eu te amo. Kocham cię. Я люблю тебя. У всех собственное понимание слов "Я люблю тебя", — возможно, навеянное фильмом (черно-белым, с лихой кинозвездой) или песней (шумящая запись, игла навсегда застряла в его мозгу). По мнению Эрика, любовь лучше всего проявилась, когда он увидел перед собой дуло пистолета. Он начинает понимать, — возможно, не желание купить уродливую кружку с Эйфелевой башней, нарисованной снаружи, — но необходимость выразить те слова так, чтобы они звучали по-новому. Волнующе. Подальше от предвзятых представлений об идеалах с кривой улыбкой. Он понимает, что снова вернулся к тому, с чего начал.

***

Английский – это язык воров; украденные глаголы в сочетании со скользящими гласными внезапно превращаются в наречия. Изломанные, обновленные, эволюционировавшие, мутировавшие представители старого мира. Германские слова (думает он с кривой ухмылкой) проще всего — непристойные слова, животные. Латинские более сложные — места обитания, названия.

"Ксавьер" — латинское имя, а "Леншерр" — германское. 

***

К сожалению, ни на Пенсильванском Вокзале, ни где-либо еще не продаются кружки, которые могли бы передать то, что Эрик хочет сказать Чарльзу. Слишком мало на них места. Даже если написать и внутри. Даже если он покроет текстом все, пока поверхность не превратится в черное месиво, это не передаст всю бурю эмоций, что бурлит под его кожей.

***

Чтобы выразить свои чувства, он прибегает к тем языкам, что знает.  
На финальном этапе шахмат он сбрасывает на доску своего короля, произнося (как он надеется, неуверенно):

— _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?_

Чарльз тихо смеется, касаясь его руки.

— Не будь таким бестактным.

— Приходится прибегать к _clichés, mon chèri._ [1]

— Ты хуже меня и моей мутации, — он хихикает, вставая, когда Эрик тянет его на себя.

— Чарльз, — говорит Эрик серьезно, — нет ничего хуже, чем твоя мутация.

***

Это первая ночь, после того как Чарльз вытащил его из темной воды. Разочарование стекает с него, словно соленая вода. Он слышит, как Чарльз спорит за стенкой с женщиной ("Он может быть опасен", "Мне все равно"), а затем — щелчок двери, и в каюту заходит Чарльз.

— Прошу прощения, что знакомство завязалось так внезапно. И за то, что было в воде. Довольно неприлично, не находишь?

Эрик смотрит на него пустым взглядом.

_Ты позволил ему ускользнуть._

— Ты бы погиб.

_Я был близок._

— Я не мог позволить тебе утонуть.

_Если бы так я достал Шоу, моя цель была бы достигнута._

— О нет, — говорит Чарльз, к ужасу Эрика, с улыбкой. — У тебя столько причин жить, Эрик. Ты не оружие. Ты — человек. И, что самое главное, ты не одинок, — Чарльз опускается на колено, и позже Эрик поймет, зачем. — Я всегда буду рядом. Даже если ты оставишь меня и будешь в тысячах миль, — он касается своего виска. — Ты никогда не будешь один, если только не захочешь этого.

На мгновение Эрику кажется, что судьба сыграла с ним злую шутку. В горле ком, глаза щиплет, несмотря на то, что он побывал в холодной воде и воздух тоже не теплый, ему кажется, что он горит. У него нет слов, но, хотя Чарльз может прочесть его мысли, он произносит их на своем родном языке.

— _Dziękuję. Bardzo dziękuję._

Спасибо. Большое спасибо.

***

— Черт, черт, да, вот так…

Чарльз крайне многословен во время секса; когда искры удовольствия проскальзывают между их телами по коже, которая становится фитилем. Взгляд не сфокусирован, ко лбу прилипли мокрые волосы. Сейчас доминирует тело, а не разум.

Эрик тихо стонет, прикусывая чувствительную кожу между шеей и плечом. Его руки скользят по телу Чарльза. Напряженность и хрупкость. Он восхищается изгибом шеи, который виден в свете лампы, пухлыми губами и раскрасневшимся лицом; тем, как он проводит руками по его волосам и шее; изгиб ноги, член упирается ему в живот. Они — одно.

Неожиданно Чарльз хватает Эрика за подбородок и притягивает так близко, что единственное, что он видит — синева его глаз.

— Прекрати думать, — хрипит он, — и трахни меня.

Издав смешок, Эрик соглашается; хватает Чарльза за бедра, сильно, достаточно, чтобы остались синяки. В ответ он слышит стон, и этого достаточно для того, чтобы потерять контроль. Он набирает темп, действуя грубо, почти с животной яростью.

Чарльз больше не может произнести ни слова, а его лицо — почти лицо святого, когда на нем это выражение. Как будто он создан для этого. И Эрик говорит это, говорит ему:

— Твое тело создано для этого…

— Черт, Эрик, пожалуйста, я… ох… — он содрогается от оргазма, задыхается, слепнет, цепляясь за плечи Эрика, выгибаясь под ним так, что их тела прижимаются друг к другу, и он изливается ему на живот. Он изгибается — один раз, два, — и Эрик теряется в этом ощущении, снова кусая его губы, вызывая дрожь.

На мгновение они оба теряются в облаке, дымке мыслей Чарльза, которая окутывает их обоих. Когда Эрик приходит в себя, он осторожно выходит из Чарльза и смотрит, глупо улыбаясь, в его глаза; проводит кончиками пальцев по его искусанным губам.

В русском есть что-то дикое, и слова как нельзя подойдут к моменту.

— _Izyskannyĭ_ , — шепчет он. 

*** 

Существует один язык, который не понимает Эрик, но знает Чарльз — язык мыслей.

Чарльз честно пытался объясниться, но не преуспел. Несмотря на все его знания, это тяжело из-за самой мутации Чарльза; словно использовать бензопилу там, где больше подошел бы скальпель.

— Это похоже на часы, — всегда начинает он. — Но часы отсчитывают время во всех направлениях — вперед и назад. То, что еще не случилось, то, чего еще может не произойти. Отсчет времени — как эмоций. Таких, как гнев. Ненависть. Боль, — он смотрит на Эрика, но не касается его. Его разум живет, раскрывая лепестки, словно подсолнух. — Как дружба. Привязанность. Любовь, — широкая улыбка; подсолнухи тянутся к небу. — И это… бесконечность. Не уверен, что люди могут увидеть это.

— И поэтому, — всегда говорит Эрик, — ты — пост-человек.

Чарльз вздыхает.

— Ты знаешь, что из-за этого слова мы начнем тот разговор. Если хочешь…

— Нет, — говорит Эрик, хотя знает, что Чарльз видит, что он хочет. У него есть аргументы, и он хочет _одержать победу_.

— Мне жаль, что это невозможно описать, — Чарльз вздыхает снова, уже тяжелее. — Я не хочу говорить снисходительно, Эрик. Просто это будет непонятно тому, кто не видел этого раньше.

— Я понимаю, — он знает, что Чарльз никогда не поймет песни металла, если только не прочувствует ее сам, но Эрик никогда не позволит этому случиться.

***

Эрик разбужен проснувшимся Чарльзом, на его губах затихает крик.

— В чем дело?

— Я видел… я видел убийство, — тяжело дышит тот, вцепившись в одеяло.

Эрик проводит ладонью по лицу, смотрит на часы. Чертовых три часа ночи.

— Все кончено. Ложись спать.

Чарльз упрямо трясет головой.

— Я должен сообщить в полицию, — произносит он.

— И выдать нас? — почти выкрикивает Эрик, но Чарльз уже подскочил и на полдороге к холлу, пока Эрик добегает до двери.

— У меня есть план! — кричит он в ответ. Ну конечно.

Эрик спускается по лестнице и слышит голос Чарльза.

— Он собирается к своему другу, в Лексингтон, но друг об этом не знает, — он прикладывает два пальца к виску. — У него темные волосы, карие глаза, ростом около шести футов. Я звоню из автомата, никакого номера нет, — он прижимает пальцы еще сильнее, закрывает глаза. — _Связь прервана_ , — говорит он, затем кладет трубку и опускается на стол. — Эрик, — устало зовет он.

— Чарльз, — он выходит из тени дверного проема, протягивая ему руку.

— Сейчас… — Чарльз наклоняется вперед, тяжело дыша. — Мне немного трудно…

Эрик опускается напротив него.

— Посмотри на меня. Посмотри мне в глаза.

Чарльз поднимает голову, но взгляд мутный, словно остекленевший.

— Я пытаюсь…

— Тише, — Эрик делает это, не задумываясь; обхватывает лицо Чарльза ладонями, и думает о том, что было три часа назад (хорошее вино, и они спотыкаются, вваливаясь в комнату Чарльза, он стягивает с него брюки). 

Он пытается передать тепло того момента так же легко, как когда-то позволил тьме войти в себя.   
Антитеза всей его жизни.

— Посмотри мне в глаза.

Чарльз наконец-то перестает дрожать и берет Эрика за запястье.

— Давай вернемся наверх.

Они отправляются в кровать, лениво целуясь. Медленно, приятно, успокаивающе — способ укрепить связь, если верить всем этим научным журналам и исходя из личного опыта Чарльза. Вот почему шлюхи никогда не целуют в губы. Вот почему иногда кроме этого ничего не хочется делать; это заставляет их чувствовать себя живыми.

Чарльз засыпает в объятьях Эрика, еще чувствуя поцелуи на губах. Эрик не смеет пошевелиться, просто уставившись в темноту, чувствуя легкое прикосновение к своим мыслям.

— Нет… — бормочет Чарльз. — Не нож… нет…

Он приобнимает его, чуть касаясь губами виска Чарльза, в надежде, что это поможет отогнать кошмар.

— _Alles ist gut_ , — шепчет он, убирая мокрые от пота волосы со лба Чарльза. — _Alles wird gut._

Все будет хорошо.

***

Его жизнь началась и закончилась с этими словами. _"Alles ist gut. Alles wird gut"._ Последние слова его матери. Пророчество его матери.

В другие ночи, когда Чарльз рыдает, охваченный ужасом, когда он тихо стонет на груди Эрика, перед глазами у него встают совсем другие видения: кровь и крики. Чарльза трясет, а у него уходит слишком много времени, чтобы разбудить его; он обнимает его слишком сильно. Он закрывает глаза, погружаясь в благословенную тьму и шепчет, бессмысленно надеясь, что Чарльз как-то услышит его:

— _Gelibter, bite tonnit veynen…duzalst nisht zeynder shrokn._

Не плачь, милый. Не бойся.

Он не знает, почему она произнесла свои последние слова на немецком, когда всю жизнь разговаривала с ним на польском и идише. Диссонанс. Он напоминал ему о том, где находится. Может быть, она не хотела еще больше подчеркивать, что они — другие, стоя перед нацистами. Может быть, она хотела показать, что не сломалась, что ей неважно, что она страдает. Что еще они могли забрать у нее? Быть человеком значит сохранять достоинство, без этого ты — всего лишь обезьяна. Лишить его — пытать того, кто дорог ей. Ее последние слова преследуют его, как заржавевшая от крови монета. Это хуже, чем вспоминать крики любого из тех, кого он убил.

Может быть, если бы она заговорила на идише, он смог бы спасти ее.

Он шепчет Чарльзу то, что должно быть ее последними словами.

— _Tonnit veynen, gelibter, tonnit veynen._

Теперь он чувствует чужое живое дыхание каждый день, и поражается, что последние десять лет жил под взглядом мертвеца.

_Ja, Mama. Ich habe ihn gefunden. Alles ist gut. Alles wird gut._

Я нашел его. Все хорошо. Все будет хорошо.

Ее пророчество сбылось.

***

— Я наконец-то нашел язык, который, уверен, ты не знаешь, — однажды торжествующе произносит Чарльз, поднимая рюмку бренди.

Эрик смеется.

— Мой друг, я сомневаюсь, что это такое уж великое достижение. Я столько не знаю, что один язык едва ли…

— Будь снисходителен, — улыбается Чарльз. Неужели трудно всего лишь подыграть? — Вообще-то, это одна из моих любимых цитат, — он вздыхает, ожидая осуждения еще до того, как заговорит. Отводит взгляд и начинает:

— _Onen ì-Estel Edain, ù-chebin estel anim._ "Я отдаю надежду роду человеческому, не оставляя себе ничего". Это синдарин. Из "Властелина колец" Толкина.

Эрик сжимает челюсти и видит, как меняется выражение лица Чарльза.

Он произносит:

— Что думаешь? — но глаза его говорят: "Не так, как планировалось".

— Довольно благородно, не находишь? — протягивает Эрик, не скрывая своего презрения.

— Что ж, я всегда хотел этого, — произносит Чарльз, вглядываясь в свой бренди. — Я хотел познать истинную самоотверженность.

— И тебе это нравится?

Чарльз переводит взгляд на него.

— В смысле?.. — и он имеет наглость рассмеяться. — Ох, Эрик… Отдать свой дом на это дело? Тратить деньги? Кормить и одевать этих детей?

Пауза; Эрик не может выдавить из себя ни слова, а Чарльз продолжает смотреть.

— Нет, — голос Чарльза внезапно становится хриплым. — Просто я неимоверно эгоистичен, мой друг.

— Ты дал незнакомым людям за неделю столько, сколько не было у меня за все детство, — произносит Эрик. В словах — горечь и яд.

— Но ты дал мне больше, чем я мог когда-либо желать, — отвечает Чарльз, и Эрику хочется ударить его прямо в лицо. Разорвать, словно фольгу за эту бессмысленную сентиментальность. — И я не хочу делиться, Эрик. Ни с кем. А это очень, очень эгоистично.

— Не беспокойся, — Эрик знает, что Чарльз чувствует его гнев. Наверняка он сейчас убедительней Геббельса в лучшие дни. — Когда-нибудь ты поймешь, как отпустить меня.

***

Чарльз будит его еще раз, и Эрик готов снова успокаивать его, но тот лишь смотрит на него широко распахнутыми голубыми глазами и говорит:

— Но я не хочу.

— Не хочешь чего?

— Отпускать тебя, — шепчет Чарльз, словно это что-то запретное. — Я не хочу давать надежду другим людям, отбирая ее у себя. Ты… — он замолкает. Эрик смотрит в его глаза и в мыслях Чарльз видит незнакомца.

— Я — что? — ему отчаянно хочется услышать ответ. Ему надо знать, надо нарушить тишину и услышать эти слова от Чарльза.

Его мысли взрываются светом и цветом, и все же он не уверен, что действительно слышит именно эти слова:

— Ты моя единственная надежда.

***

— Эрик, — спрашивает Чарльз однажды утром. Открыто. Перед всеми. — Чего ты хочешь?

Чарльз не проникал в его мысли вот уже несколько дней, предпочитая держаться в стороне от неприятной ему темы. 

— _O que você acha que eu quero?_ — спрашивает он вместо этого. — _Quando você chega perto de mim…fica proximo a mim…_ — раз, два, три осторожных шага вперед. — _Eu nem consigo **pensar** , meu amor_, — он чувствует понимание, повисшее в воздухе. Португальский язык — ровный, тяжелый. Язык завоевателей. Слова касаются кожи Чарльза. — _Imagine se todo mundo ficou aqui, olhando, e voce perdeu todo controle._ [2]

— _Desiste_ , — отвечает Чарльз, найдя нужное слово в голове Эрика.

Эрик отворачивается от протянутой руки Чарльза; приглашающий жест.

Единственное доказательство, что ему было нужно.

***

Вечер тянется медленно. Они занимаются любовью гораздо в менее бешеном темпе, чем обычно: электрические искры вместо разрядов. Не отводя взгляда, не расцепляя рук. Как будто это последний раз. Как будто каждое прикосновение — глоток воздуха, каждый вдох слишком тороплив. Как если бы они жили взаймы.

Чарльз отдыхает, и Эрик смотрит, как поднимается и опускается его грудная клетка. Жизнь.

— _Wenn ich dich die Kinder lehren sehe_ , — говорит он мягко, — _denke ich wir würden eine gute Familie abgeben._ [3]

— Я тебя понимаю, знаешь? — сонно откликается Чарльз.

— _Du…_ понимаешь?

— Не сам немецкий. Или какой-нибудь другой. Но когда ты говоришь на других языках, в частности на нем, все передается очень четко, мой друг, — Чарльз зевает, устраиваясь поудобнее в объятьях Эрика. — И, насчет того, что ты сказал… да, я думаю, из нас бы вышла замечательная семья.

Его дыхание щекочет кожу на шее Эрика, прямо там, где бьется пульсирующая жилка. 

И это решает многое — то, что _Эрик_ сам передает мысли, нежели просто читается.

Это решает _слишком_ многое.

Он смотрит на спящего в своих объятьях — ресницы чуть дрожат, на щеках румянец. Хрупкий, нежный, чистый, другой. Окончательно вымотан, потакая его капризам и его неколебимостью. Воплощение мира.

Мир никогда не был целью.

***

И существует один язык, который не понимают ни Чарльз, ни Эрик. Язык сердца. Ровный ритм утешения, волшебство дарить жизнь.

Непостоянство — удары учащаются, когда испытываешь страх, но сейчас они медленные, несмотря на весь ужас ситуации. Но именно на это нужно тело — чтобы реагировать. И чтобы становиться животным, когда не можешь вынести этого. 

Нет слов для этого сердца, что сгорает от всех желаний и стремлений. Боль в груди Чарльза сильнее, чем в позвоночнике, когда он поднимает взгляд и видит Эрика в этом нелепом шлеме; его словно рвут на части. В голове Эрика точка пустоты, его взгляд потух, как будто бы он уже мертв, и вернуть сердце на место нет никакой надежды. Ради своей цели он пожертвовал пониманием.

— Идем со мной, — повторяет Эрик. — Мы хотим одного и того же.

— Нет, друг мой, — отвечает Чарльз. — Боюсь, что нет.

Он бы оплакал потерянный рай, но лучше потратит силы, пытаясь забыть.

***

Никто из них не понимает, что они сделали друг с другом. Как проклятия и благословения на чужих языках — они звучат одинаково, если не знать смысла слов.

***

Он не понимает, пока не возвращается в особняк и не видит шахматную доску, напоминающую о далеком прошлом. Он не понимает, пока не находит вещи Эрика, все так же аккуратно сложенные в ящиках, все еще хранящих его запах.

***

Он не понимает, пока Мистик не смотрит на него предательски, изголодавшимся взглядом.

Он понимает, что будет жаждать до конца своей жизни.

***

Эрику больно говорить на английском, использовать слова, принадлежавшие Чарльзу, чтобы объясниться с людьми у его ног, но другого они не поймут. Он винит во всем Чарльза, но они оба знают, что в этом нет его вины, только обстоятельств. Сотрясая землю, терзая души; мысль отражается от металлического шлема. 

***

Чарльзу больно слышать все европейские языки. Вздрагивать или злиться на слова, что говорят мутанты на родном языке — бессмысленно, так что он опускает это. ("Estou bem, Mama.". "Me está enseñando mucho." "Чудесно, пап, не беспокойся".)

Годами позже, когда он встречает Курта Вагнера, тот говорит:

— _Diese Familie ist heilig_.

Эта семья священна.

— La Sagrada Familia, — соглашается Чарльз. Он не кричит, в его мысли не впиваются осколки разбитого стекла. — Собор, который строился тысячу лет и который начал разрушаться, стоило его закончить.

***

Люди продолжают делать брелки и футболки для туристов, даже когда мутанты идут против друг друга, против людей, снова против друг друга. Любовники все еще покупают свежие "I love you" в аэропортах. Ya lyublyu tebya. Wǒ ài nǐ. Ich liebe dich. На всех языках мира, пока планета содрогается от напряжения, когда Эрик и Чарльз пытаются удержаться вдалеке друг от друга. Магнито носит шлем. Профессор Икс учит мутантов; несмотря ни на что, учит, что Магнито — враг.

Но Эрик хранит пулю, и Чарльз не хочет чинить сломанную спутниковую тарелку.

Единственный язык, которым можно выразить это чувство — тот, которого никто из них не понимает.

Его недостаточно.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? — (фр.) Не хочешь ли лечь со мной сегодня вечером?
> 
> [2] O que você acha que eu quero? <...> Quando você chega perto de mim…fica proximo a mim… Eu nem consigo pensar, meu amor.  
> <...>Imagine se todo mundo ficou aqui, olhando, e voce perdeu todo controle.  
> — (порт.) Чего, ты думаешь, я хочу? <...> Когда ты оказываешься рядом со мной... оказываешься близко... Я не могу даже думать, любовь моя.  
> <...> Представь, если все будут здесь и увидят, как ты потеряешь контроль.
> 
> [3] Wenn ich dich die Kinder lehren sehe, denke ich wir würden eine gute Familie abgeben.  
> — (нем.) Когда я смотрю, как ты учишь детей, я думаю, что мы бы стали хорошей семьей.


End file.
